Violet Parr
Violet Parr is a member of the Parr Family and, by extension, the Incredibles. Appearance Violet is a beautiful 14 year old girl. Violet is 4'6 in height and weighs 90 pounds. She has raven black hair, dark violet-blue eyes, she describes herself as having a gangly physique. At the beginning of the movie, her appearance gives off a moody vibe. She has an oversized dark blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and her hair covering an eye, along with one quarter of her other eye. However, after apologizing to her mother on the island, she wears the mask, showing her entire face. At the end of the film, she now wears brighter clothing, including a pink hairband, a pink polo shirt, tan khakis and white shoes. Violet's super-suit is a red unitard with a yellow, orange and black "i" insignia on the chest, along with an orange elastic waistband and headband, a black mask, black bottoms and thigh-high black boots. Personality At first, Violet is shy and timid, and, stuck at the cross-roads between girl and woman, Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people and not to stand out. However, after saving the town from Syndrome and the Omnidroid, she became more more outgoing. Violet loves her family and even though she constantly butts heads with Dash, she cares for him very much. She is concerned for the well being of her family, so she always tries very hard to help them. In her personal life, Violet enjoys listening to music and reading fashion magazines. In Incredibles 2, Violet has embraced her powers and displays a broader range of emotions that is typical of a girl her age: Throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressive. However, she ultimately develops a sense of maturity and begins to appreciate the sacrifices her parents do for her and her brothers. Powers and Abilities Violet has the ability to render herself wholly or partially invisible at will, she cannot turn her normal clothing invisible, and can only turn her whole self invisible when wearing her super-suit, which is constructed of a material that turns invisible when she does. Violet can generate a near-indestructible, purple-tinged force field around herself or other targets, which she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. While exceedingly sturdy, if very heavy blunt force is applied to Violet's force field, she can be slammed against the side and injured. In the film, the final Omnidroid hits her in the head, knocking her unconscious and dissipating her force field, which leaves her vulnerable to attacks. Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). Role in the Crossover Much like her brother, fanart has involved Violet with the Big Four (albeit very loosely). She is part of the Modern Four. Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Jack Frost was lonely because nobody believed in him while Violet was an awkward, shy girl. She doesn't have a lot of friends in school. Jack wanted to be seen and believed in while Violet wanted to be noticed. They were both invisible in a sense. In the beginning of the movie, Rise of the Guardians, Jack was isolated and he had no one else he could to talk because nobody saw him. No one could touch him and hear him. Violet felt invisible and just wanted a friend. They're able to relate to each other because of their loneliness. At first, Violet wouldn't believe in Jack and thought that it was childish. Jack would be there by her side and when she's seen talking to him, others couldn't see him. She's the only one who could see him while most wouldn't. Their ship name is Jacklet. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Wilbur Robinson Penny Forrester Hiro Hamada Riley Andersen Tip Tucci Vanellope von Schweetz Miguel Rivera Others Mr. Incredible Elastigirl Dash Parr Jack-Jack Parr Tony Rydinger Gallery Screen-Shot-2013-05-01-at-20.37.342.png|Violet in the beginning Violet_at_the_carnival.png|Violet in the end I2_-_Violet.png|Violet in the 2018 sequel Category:Protagonists Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes